


【结界组】桜、貸すことができるか

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Relationships: 结界组
Kudos: 4





	【结界组】桜、貸すことができるか

八云紫伸了个懒腰，她睡得很好，没有人来打扰她。  
她不想被乱来的魔法师惊扰好梦，也不想接受巫女麻烦的请求，对于她这样一个间隙的妖怪来说，这些都不是什么重要的事。  
听蓝说，幻想乡已经迎来了春季，漫山遍野都是如雪的春樱。  
“那么好吧，我去看看幽幽子。”她随手划开一道间隙，犹豫了一会儿，“果然还是带点手信比较好。”

她可以随意穿行在幻想乡里，作为博丽大结界的缔造者之一，享有这个特权并不是什么难事。  
山坡上的垂樱压满了枝头，八云紫想，雍容华贵的垂樱的确符合友人千金的身份，但活泼的她更适合大岛樱之类花团锦簇的品种。  
神社那边似乎也种植了不少樱花，八云紫决定去看看。

“啊哈，是什么风把你吹来了呀？”黑发少女一如既往在廊下喝着茶，对这个不请自来的客人看见她大大咧咧的姿态并不在意。  
“路过而已。”八云紫用折扇掩了掩面，“你这里的樱花，还真是普通得不能再普通的品种呢。”  
“染井吉野，也没那么差吧？好歹是观赏名种。”博丽的巫女驳嘴。  
“和你一样，物似主人形呀。”她笑了，手攀在花枝上，“借我几枝，可好？”  
“嘛倒也不是不可以，”少女又捧起茶杯细啜，“可是这花是无法偿还的了。”  
“来日方长。”八云紫折了花，笑声的余音隐没在间隙中。


End file.
